The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family
by Amanda Snape
Summary: Harry and Severus have more in common then one would think... click to read more...
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family Whats going on? What happens when Severus learns that Harry really isn't the boy he thought he was, and that they have more in common then what they had thought before. NOT SLAH! I know it sounds like it could be, but it isn't. Warnings: A warning that Amanda Snape (me!) will also be in the story. anyone who read Snape's Secret will know who she is. and there will be another Snape. And it is about Vampires. so if you don't like any Snape. Amanda (who I own) or Vampires. you get it? Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter person, nor do I own the word vampire (just my insane self had to put that in there) I don't own the work Slayer (in case it shows up) but I do own Amanda. and Malum in later chapters! And I know I must likely have stole the ideas of other fics so I'm sorry! Please read on.  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~ ~ My summer holidays are ruined! ~  
  
Severus sat at the high table in front of the whole school watching the children as they past in and out, laughing giggling, and as Ablus would say, "Having a jolly good time!" As he sat up there he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to a Gryffindor boy, not just any Gryffindor boy Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who's father took Lily away from him.  
  
~ Later that same day ~  
  
Later that day Severus dragged himself into Albus' office after receiving a note from the older man. "Ah, Severus my boy. lemon drop?" he asked holding out one to Severus who shook his head in the negative. "No? Ohh well then." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye that meant Severus wasn't going to leave this office a happy man.  
  
"Albus, may I ask why you needed to see me?" Severus asked a little sharply  
  
Albus shook his head, Severus did need to learn to be nicer to people, "You know the summer holidays are coming up?" The younger man nodded his head, "There happens to be a problem with Harry Potter's staying arrangement. Voldemort is going to attack him this summer, and to be safe he must stay with you."  
  
Severus looked dumbfounded at the man. he just asked him to look after the boy who was James' the boy who should have been his?! "Surely he can stay with Arthur and Molly or the Grangers????"  
  
Albus shook his head, "I'm sorry but they would think to look there but they wouldn't look at you, after all they believe you to be a loyal death eater." Severus nodded finally seeing there was no way to win this war of word his stood and left the room muttering, "My summer is ruined!" but some where in the back of his mind a voice sounding strongly like his little sister's said to him 'Deal with the faults of others as gently as with your own.' He shrugged his shoulders. they could speak telepathically at times, but only when they were near. unless Albus told her already. no he wouldn't would he???????  
  
Authors Note: Please review if you like it.. Cuz if you don't I will think it sucked and won't write. if you didn't like it don't flame (help is welcome) I'll take the fact you didn't review as a sign 


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family  
  
Whats going on? What happens when Severus learns that Harry really isn't the boy he thought he was, and that they have more in common then what they had thought before. NOT SLAH! I know it sounds like it could be, but it isn't. Warnings: A warning that Amanda Snape (me!) will also be in the story. anyone who read Snape's Secret will know who she is. and there will be another Snape. And it is about Vampires. so if you don't like any Snape. Amanda (who I own) or Vampires. you get it? Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter person, nor do I own the word vampire (just my insane self had to put that in there) I don't own the work Slayer (in case it shows up) but I do own Amanda. and Malum in later chapters! And I know I must likely have stole the ideas of other fics so I'm sorry! Please read on.  
  
~ Chapter 2~ ~ My summer holidays are ruined! Part 2 ~  
  
Harry walked into Professor Dumbledore's office after getting a letter saying he should do so ASAP. "Mr Potter, please take a seat. Lemon drop?" The Headmaster asked Harry who shook his head. Lately food hadn't sounded real good to Harry, he eat in and it tasted good, but he felt a hunger for something else. something red maybe. "Harry, I'm sad to report you won't be staying with your Aunt and Uncle this summer." Harry looked up at this news, he hated his summers.  
  
Every summer was the same he was thrown in the small bedroom with only his magical books and his quills. His Uncle did what any of the teachers from that 'freak' school to think there was something wrong with why he wasn't doing his homework. and he did want those freaks from the boy's world to show up at his normal house.  
  
The Headmaster's voice woke him up from daydreaming, "I'm sorry Sir what did you say?" Harry asked the older wizard after turning very red.  
  
"That's okay Harry, I said you will be staying with Professor Snape this summer." Dumbledore told him and Harry went pale. paler then Severus was on a normal day!  
  
"No I can't stay. not with him. we hate each other. Can't I stay with Ron or Hermione? Please?" Harry begged, he was not about to let himself be tormented for another summer, first they made him live with his family who hatted him. now he had to live with Snape! Live just wasn't right!  
  
"I'm sorry dear boy, but Voldemort will come after you there. You need to be in a place where no harm can come to you, and no one will look." As the Headmaster explained, Harry realized there was no way he would be able to talk the man out of making him live with Snape. After saying good bye Harry left the office.  
  
Once Harry was outside and the door was closed Albus shook his head as he took out an envelope that said: To: Albus Dumbledore ~ Lily Potter Albus shook his head and tossed the letter into the fire, after all she had told him to do so.  
  
Harry leaned against the wall outside of Dumbledore's office his mind working over time. He was thinking about everything and yet only about one thing, "My summer holidays are ruined!". As he walked back to Gryffindor common room he heard a voice in his head, a voice that sounded like a girl's saying to him, "Everything has beauty but not everyone sees it"  
  
A N: 427 Words just in the story. I know it was short my dear reviewers! And for that I'm sorry. I want the plot to move along fast but also I don't want a lot of the junk the explains stuff you already know. (Like the Headmaster's office). Okay and thanks to the great people who call themselves: lady sakura Deity Aurelius Kat Prophetess Of Hearts  
  
If you reviewed and I didn't put your name here, it means that I started writing before I looked at my reviews again! Thanks everyone. Ohh ya on the snake note, not sure how that would work. Review review review! Please. same thing goes from last chapter!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family Whats going on? What happens when Severus learns that Harry really isn't the boy he thought he was, and that they have more in common then what they had thought before. NOT SLAH! I know it sounds like it could be, but it isn't.  
  
Warnings: A warning that Amanda Snape (me!) will also be in the story. anyone who read Snape's Secret will know who she is. and there will be another Snape. And it is about Vampires. so if you don't like any Snape. Amanda (who I own) or Vampires. you get it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter person, nor do I own the word vampire (just my insane self had to put that in there) I don't own the work Slayer (in case it shows up) but I do own Amanda. and Malum in later chapters! And I know I must likely have stole the ideas of other fics so I'm sorry! Please read on.  
  
~ Chapter 3 ~ ~ Nice Hair and House ~ Severus waited at the edge of the forest waiting for Harry to show up. As he stood there with Albus, he had to ask the older man something that had been bothering him. "Albus, have you noticed anything different with Potter." He asked softly at a deadly voice. What scared him was Harry was starting to look different.  
  
~ Harry's Room ~ Harry woke up seeing what time it is he jumped out of bed, and ran over to his closet and put on some of the cloths he had. (One's his cousins were done with so they were a little large.) He ran into the bathroom and ran a comb threw his hair. His hair was changing, so was a lot about him. He actually really liked the changes, his hair was longer (down to the bottom of his ear) and easier to comb, it really stayed down now. And he was getting taller, he was about 5' 7" and he still seemed to be growing. Somewhere in his heart he knew something wasn't right. He couldn't explain it but he felt as if he was turning into someone or something he really wasn't. And he still had a taste for something he couldn't explain.  
  
He shook his head to leave his thoughts and walked back into the room. He grabbed his broom out of his trunk and shrunk the trunk. "Maybe Snape will un-shrink it for me." He said to himself as he got on his broom and took off out his window. With his owl under his arm and his trunk in the pocket of his jeans.  
  
~ Back Where The Professors Were Waiting ~ "You know Severus, I was about to ask you the same thing, if I didn't know better I'd say he was becoming a vampire." Albus said answering the younger wizards question. Severus snorted at what Dumbledore had said, if only he was more vampire then he would be able to tell.  
  
Suddenly a boy on a broom landed in front of them, "Sorry I late Sirs, I over slept." Harry explained, smelling something familiar but not able to place it.  
  
"That's all right." Albus said nicely, Severus sneered and took a deep breath to remember what Hogwarts smelled like. (Vampires have a very good sense of smell after all) After taking the breath he thought he could spell. his own blood. or was it Lily's blood? He looked at Harry thinking, "It must be him. I'm smelling her blood in his, and my mind is imaging it is my own mixed in with it.".  
  
Albus placed a hand on both Severus' and Harry's shoulder and the disappeared. Severus felt a going-to-be-sick feeling coming over him but ignored it as they were thrown into his front yard. After they both disentangled themselves from each other, and Harry's boom and owl they stood up.  
  
The house was magnificent! It was about five stories tall. And it seemed to be made of white marble. The lawn they stood on was nicely cut with flowers going up the sides of the sidewalks and around the door. Bringing up the door, it was made of oak and was very tall, the door itself covered the bottom and top of one story, with huge windows at the sides of the door.  
  
Harry's breath was taken away from his chest he couldn't breath. he couldn't believe Professor Snape, the greasy, evil, mean, Gryffindor- hating, Head of Slytherin House lived in such a house. Severus stood beside Harry. something in him enjoyed the look of awe on the boy's face. he wasn't sure what in him did but something did.  
  
As they walked closer to the house you could see names engraved on the marble walls. The names seemed to cover every bit. Most of the names were Snapes but there was a few others. If you looked at the door again you could see the words: House Occupants Of Now Severus A. Snape Malum S. Snape. Amanda J. Snape  
  
Harry looked at Severus, "Other people live here?"  
  
"No, they only live here in the summer, much like myself. Come on then. no need to stand out here all day, unless you want to? I'm sure you'd like the grand tour first?" Severus half-sneered half said nicely. Harry nodded as Severus held up a hand and the doors opened to show the grandest house anyone could image.  
  
Authors Note: 736 Words Just In The Story!!! Okay. if you have reviewed I will say thank you and I will answer anything in the next chapter. I have an idea! Anyone who can guess what I'm going to make Harry to Severus put it in a review and put a first name and middle initial you want and I will make you become a Snape on one of the walls in his house!!!!! That should make you want to review right???? Please dooooo!!! Even if you don't know review if you like it!!!!  
  
AtieJen: Thank you soo very very much!!!  
  
CyberSpyder: I think I will write more, soo glade you liked it!  
  
Tash: hols? Amanda lost. glade you enjoyed it!  
  
Stace: Ohh my just found out the bad part of haivng one of my best friends read the story. they can make fun of my if I do something crazy with it!!! LYLAS too!  
  
NekoGirl: Thanks! Sure will  
  
Andrew Starfinder: This one has like 300 more words. (make sure you read the next two chapters!)  
  
To Everyone Else Who Enjoyed But Didn't Review: Why didn't you review??? I'll give you a cookie!!! Never mind ignore that outburst! I'm glad you are reading it. Please review??? 


	4. Chapter 4

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family  
  
Whats going on? What happens when Severus learns that Harry really isn't the boy he thought he was, and that they have more in common then what they had thought before. NOT SLAH! I know it sounds like it could be, but it isn't.  
  
Warnings: A warning that Amanda Snape (me!) will also be in the story. anyone who read Snape's Secret will know who she is. and there will be another Snape. And it is about Vampires. so if you don't like any Snape. Amanda (who I own) or Vampires. you get it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter person, nor do I own the word vampire (just my insane self had to put that in there) I don't own the work Slayer (in case it shows up) but I do own Amanda. and Malum in later chapters! And I know I must likely have stole the ideas of other fics so I'm sorry! Please read on.  
  
~ Chapter 4 ~ ~ The Grand Tour ~  
  
As the doors opened Severus walked in followed closely by Harry. Once inside there was a grand ball room/waiting room. The floors were also white and the room went up all stories with balconies on each floor connected to each room. There were five pillars on each side of the room going up to the skylight roof. The pillars seemed to be made of crystal as they reflected light but you could kind of see through them. If you were to look up at the roof you would never again be impressed with the roof in Hogwarts. The roof at the Snape Minor looked as if it was made of water, as the wind blow over the house the water-roof moved like it was a lake, but you could still see the sun through the water.  
  
Harry looked at everything in awe, but as for Severus he stood and watched the roof. The roof had impressed him from the time he was a small boy. At nights his father would take him in the grand ballroom and they would camp out watching the stars through the water. Those were happier times then. Sure Voldemort was coming to power but as his sister would say, "Age is honorable and youth is noble." She had inherited a way with proverbs from their father or Albus.  
  
"Do you want the tour or do you want to stare at this room all day?" Severus snapped at Harry who responded quickly  
  
"The tour Sir." Severus nodded and pointed to a portrait of a girl with pale skin and black hair and eyes much like Severus  
  
"That is the reading room, or as you would know it as the den or living room" He said then pointed at a portrait of a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes, she smiled kindly at the two and waved, "That is the dining room, diner is severed at seven o'clock lunch at noon and breakfast at seven o'clock also. If you miss any meal for any reason go to the kitchen and a house elf will help you" Harry nodded and Severus pointed down the hall well room but it was long enough to be called a hall to a portrait of a man who had black hair and black eyes. and a nose like Severus, "That is the door to the kitchen." He then pointed to the portrait of well it was empty right then and there. and he explained, "That leads to the dungeons if I find you near that door you will send a day with me, preparing potion ingredients." He sneered they pointed to a portrait between the one of girl with pale skin and black hair and eyes and the woman with hazel eyes and brown hair. It was a portrait of a boy who looked like he was in first year with Gryffindor robes on and black hair and eyes. but a less noticeable nose. "That is a portrait of the only Gryffindor Snape, it leads to the west wing, the wing you will be staying at." He nodded to a portrait of a Ravenclaw boy and girl most likely twins both with brown hair and blue eyes. "That leads to the east wing, My side of the house, I ask that you say out. Come" He said and walked to the portrait leading to the west wing.  
  
Severus said the password, "Tag" and as it opened there was a stairwell made of sandstone. The steps went straight up for about ten feet. On the sides of the stairwell it was enchanted to look like an ocean. You could see the waves move, feel the breeze in your hair, and even smell the salt. Severus led Harry up the stairs.  
  
They stop on a landing where there wore to rooms both doors looked like they were made of stone. The one on the left was green with red flecks in it, it had a Engraved sign on it that said: Bloodstone Room Occupancy: None The other door looked like it was made out of a ruby, red a perfect as it could be, it was stunning. On the door it read: Ruby Room Occupancy: None  
  
Severus started talking again, "All the rooms are to open at your command in the west wing as you are the only one living here. I have arraigned for you to stay in the ruby room." He shook his head and walked up to the door tapping the word 'None' three times the letters changed into the work: Harry J. Potter The door slid open and Harry walked in speech less not knowing what to say to Severus. But Severus kept talking, "Give me your trunk?" Harry looked at him confused  
  
"My trunk, Sir?"  
  
"Yes, you didn't it with and I assumed you shuck it, and I thought you might want to have your stuff" he snapped, he was hungry and it was bothering him. Harry handed him the trunk and Severus brought it back to it regular size, with a flick of his wand the trunk moved to the foot of his bed. "Dinner is at seven sharp." He told the boy again and turned on his heel leaving a very confused Harry Potter.  
  
Harry closed his door and looked around his room for the summer. It was beautiful. Today had been a day when everything Harry saw kept getting better and better. he had the whole west wing on a huge house to himself.  
  
The room was done all in reds. The four-poster bed had silk sheets and covers. The floor was carpeted in a thick soft red carpet. There was a night stand by his bed made of mahogany wood, and the desk across the room was made of the same wood. Little things in his room were made in rubies. Like a quill holder on the desk, the clock was made of rubies and pearl. The knobs on the desk and night stand where rubies. His walls were painted in a lighter red. The closest doors were made of the red wood. He walked to another set of doors that were made out of glass with rubies on the handles. He opened the door and walked out on to one of the balconies. The floor was made of white marble and the rails looked to be made of gold. Harry walked back inside, and laid down on the bed. "Time for a nap." He said to himself.  
  
~ East Wing ~ Severus sat in a leather chair made of deep purple (his room is the Amethyst Room). He turned the page of a potion book after taking a drink of blood from a glass on the oak coffee table next to him. He stood up and placed the book back on the self. his whole walls were covered with bookshelves. He yawned and sat down on his bed leaning into the nice soft pillows when an owl flew into his room dropping a note on his oak desk. Severus sighed and got up walking to his desk he sat down in the chair and looked at the letter and almost passed out it said: To: Severus Snape From: Lily  
  
  
  
Authors Note: 1.207 words!!!! Aren't you happy! Longest chapter yet. You know I wasn't going to post this tonight. but after all your kind words I stayed up till 12;40 AM to get this out to you guys!!! Okay I would like to tell you who got my question right, AtieJen aka Ati J. Snape, Tereth Dragonsatr aka Tereth D Snape (even thought you put other stuff too. I'll count it!) and last but not least TotallyMe aka Kelly M. Snape. You guy got it and won, look for your names in coming chapters!!! YAYAYA!!! Okay if you did review before I got this up or didn't get you if you got it right you will be in the next chapter. I will try to get your names in somewhere. I always enjoyed fics where the reader could become a part of it. Okay on to the vampire part of my stories. I don't know a lot about Vampires. But the way I'm going with this story is that half vampires can still got out in the sun and vampires can still have kids. I like the idea when I read the vampire story where Harry becomes a vampire and Severus is Raven. so I stole the wonderful idea about half vamps. forgive me????? Okay this is a long authors note. I will have the next chapter up soon. So to my reviewers:  
  
TotallyMe: Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Tereth Dragonstar: Sounds good to me, but I like the Dragonstar name. hmmm. You thought that out a lot! Didn't you?  
  
Wink At J00: Really glad you liked it. it amazed me how much you liked it!  
  
AntieJen: You got it right. sorry if you didn't get my question. Keep reading!  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: Glad you enjoyed. still don't know how to give him a snake..  
  
Kat: Thanks!  
  
* Gives everyone who reviewed a cookie * 


	5. Chapter 5

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family  
  
Whats going on? What happens when Severus learns that Harry really isn't the boy he thought he was, and that they have more in common then what they had thought before. NOT SLAH! I know it sounds like it could be, but it isn't.  
  
Warnings: A warning that Amanda Snape (me!) will also be in the story. anyone who read Snape's Secret will know who she is. and there will be another Snape. And it is about Vampires. so if you don't like any Snape. Amanda (who I own) or Vampires. you get it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter person, nor do I own the word vampire (just my insane self had to put that in there) I don't own the work Slayer (in case it shows up) but I do own Amanda. and Malum in later chapters! And I know I must likely have stole the ideas of other fics so I'm sorry! Please read on.  
  
~ Chapter 5 ~ ~ It would seem so ~  
  
Severus sat there in shook with the letter in his hands. He could see it was her hand writing, and the purple ink seemed to be a timing ink. That ink when charmed only shows up after a number of years. Severus swallowed hard and opened the letter gentle carefully not to hurt any words or mess it up. After he had it open he read: My Dearest Severus, I know you must think I betrayed you by marring James, but let me explain what happened. We knew Voldemort was after any Death Eater who knew muggle borns. Dumbldore came up with a plan. I was to marry James, and have his child. It was a plan to make anyone who knew about us forget. I couldn't tell you, I tried the last time I saw you, a week before I got married to James but I couldn't. You will only get this note if our plan has failed and I am dead. I wish I could have told you this from the start. Harry is your son, Severus. I was a month along when I was to marry James, he knew it was yours after Harry was born. He looked so much like you Severus, and by the time he was six months old anyone who saw him would know he was your son. So James and I put a charm on him. It will wear off this year on his birthday, it should be starting to wear off now. Please Severus, believe me. I know I hurt you, but give Harry a chance.  
  
Yours Always, Lily  
  
Severus read and reread the letter. Harry was his son, "Oh, God he will never forgive me for what I have done to him." He said to nobody. He went to put the letter back in the envelope when he saw another piece of paper. After removing it and unfolding it another little bit of paper fell out saying: SS Here is your sons real birth certificate. JP  
  
He shook his head and looked at the paper that read, Father: Severus Alexander Snape Mother: Lily Faith Potter Name: Harry Alexander Snape Godfathers: James H. Potter, Sirius G. Black Godmothers: --------- (Authors Note: I have no idea what they look like so that is what they are like in the wizard world)  
  
Severus looked at the paper in shook. How was he ever going to tell the boy he was his father? Then he thought of something, the Cognatus tento potion. He looked at the clock seeing it was five till seven he made his mind up, least he could do for now is to help his get over turning into a vampire.  
  
~ Grand Ballroom ~ Harry stood in the grand room. He had left his room and hour ago and was exploring the house. On the walls he noticed little engraved names, he walked over and picked out a line near his eye level and read, Kelly M. Snape, Tereth D. Snape, Felix T. Snape, Ait J. Snape, Roderick Z. Snape "Master Potter, dinner is ready Master Potter!" a little house elf rambled at his feet.  
  
"Thank you." He said and walked into the Dinning room and sat down at the table. He wondered why there was no food on the table, then Severus stormed in. Only he wasn't wearing his normal black robes. He had on a dark purple shirt on and black pants, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
As Severus walked in the table filled with plates of food. There was steak, and potatoes, chicken, fish, cherry pie, apple pie, salad, and a pitcher of what looked like butterbeer. Both men started filling there plates and glasses with food and drink. Harry looked up while he was eating to see Severus putting a vile of red liquid into his glass, and what shocked Harry was that it smelled good. "Sir, what is that?"  
  
Severus smiled and looked up knowing Harry smelled it before he saw it, "Here, you will like it." He said tossing him a half full vile of blood, "If you have more then that you might get sick the first time." Harry looked at him confused  
  
"Do I add it to my drink or just drink it, Sir?"  
  
Severus looked at him, while Harry had been talking he was looking at his teeth that were getting a bit long, meaning somebody was hungry. "Drink the bottle." Harry nodded and drained it, surprised to find it was blood. but it tasted good.  
  
"That was blood sir!!" Severus nodded, after Harry yelled  
  
"I know, follow me, I'm sure your not as hungry now as you were before." Severus stood up, and Harry ran out the door after him. Severus led Harry to the portrait that lead to the dungeons. Harry looked around confused as he followed the older man.  
  
The dungeons were down a cool stair way, the stair seemed to be made of onyx, and so were the walls. At the bottom of the stairs there was a stone door that said, The Onyx Room Occupancy: Potion Lab Severus A. Snape  
  
As Severus opened the door the room was amazing. Everything was made of onyx. From the desk to the chairs to the work tables. There was a fire place in the corner lit, and a desk next to it. there were several bookshelves around the room. In the center of the room there was a gold, brass, and silver cauldron all different sizes. On a work table beside it there was potion ingredients and gold scales.  
  
Severus walked to the table and leaned against it like he was going to give a speech to a class, "Harry what do you know about the Cognatus tento potion?" Harry shook his head that he knew nothing, and Severus kept talking, "It is a potion to tell if you are related to some one. I received a letter today from your mother, and I knew you won't believe me so give me a hair." Harry was shocked. was he saying they were related? He pulled a hair out and handed it to Severus who put it in the cauldron, then Severus did the same with on of his hairs. "If the potion is to turn red we aren't related. If it turns blue is means I'm your father. It will take about ten minuets for the potion to work."  
  
Harry leaned on the wall. Snape thought he was his father?! No this couldn't be right! "Professor, may I see the letter my mum sent?" Severus nodded and handed it to him, the birth certificate still inside. Harry read the letter a few times then looked at the certificate, "So you're my father?"  
  
As Harry said that the potion turned blue, "It would seem so." Severus said.  
  
Authors Note: Did ya like the cliff hanger. I'm trying to make ever chapter around 1000 words this on had something like 1,124 or something. Did the winners of my question see there name in there???? You were there!!! Everyone I would like to say thanks! I enjoy writing stories but no one ever likes them. Getting your reviews is making me soooo happy. I stayed up till 1 o'clock last night to get this out to you, and then got up and 9 and started writing again!! Love you guys! Okay let me answer the nice reviews:  
  
Emma: I know! I couldn't think any more had to stop and get sleep or wait till tom. to post it! Glad you liked it!  
  
Athen: Hey! I don't know if they are. But I like making vampires nicer. Glad you liked it!!!!  
  
Dkg: All my stories??? Glad to have fans!  
  
Helen: Okay, I will can't say no to puppy dog eyes!  
  
Charma: Thanks!  
  
LegacyLady: Well if you like that one you will really like this one!  
  
Kat: Yep. blood blood more blood!!!  
  
Aurelius: Thanks! I like the roof too.. I wanna live in his house!  
  
Tereth Dragonstar: Yes reader involvement it cool. So did ya see your name? I'm glad you still like the story. And about the story your thinking about putting up, might as well try it. I never thought this one was good till I started getting reviews!  
  
Deity: Hey! Glad you like it! I enjoyed reading your reviews!  
  
* Gives Everyone Who Reviewed A Big Bottle Of Dr. Pepper, And A Bag Of Popcorn * 


	6. Chapter 6

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family  
  
Whats going on? What happens when Severus learns that Harry really isn't the boy he thought he was, and that they have more in common then what they had thought before. NOT SLAH! I know it sounds like it could be, but it isn't.  
  
Warnings: A warning that Amanda Snape (me!) will also be in the story. anyone who read Snape's Secret will know who she is. and there will be another Snape. And it is about Vampires. so if you don't like any Snape. Amanda (who I own) or Vampires. you get it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter person, nor do I own the word vampire (just my insane self had to put that in there) I don't own the work Slayer (in case it shows up) but I do own Amanda. and Malum in later chapters! And I know I must likely have stole the ideas of other fics so I'm sorry! Please read on.  
  
~ Chapter 6 ~ ~ Can I call you. father? ~  
  
Harry leaned on the wall. Snape thought he was his father?! No this couldn't be right! "Professor, may I see the letter my mum sent?" Severus nodded and handed it to him, the birth certificate still inside. Harry read the letter a few times then looked at the certificate, "So you're my father?"  
  
As Harry said that the potion turned blue, "It would seem so." Severus said, and Harry passed out. "He took it well, I think." Severus said to aloud to himself as he caught Harry before he fell on the ground. He picked him up and carried him into the reading room and laid him on a couch. Severus walked across the room and sat at a desk, and started to write a letter, Dearest Amanda & Malum, I ask that you move up your trip and come stay at home a little earlier this year. I think I may Need your help to explain the vampire history to the newest member of our family. Please Come as soon as possible. Thank you. Your Brother Always, Severus  
  
Severus finished the letter and tired it to an owl's leg who had been sitting on the desk, "Take this to Secret Gardens School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and give it to Professor Malum Snape, or to the Head Girl Amanda Snape." After saying this, the owl flew off out the window.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and sat up he had the weirdest dream that Professor Snape had told him he was his father. He looked around the room (that was done in light browns and above the window had the words, "The Reading Room") and saw the older man sitting at a desk looking at him worriedly. "Feeling better Harry?" He asked trying to be fatherly like but not to much.  
  
"So you're my father. what. I don't care it can't be. James Potter is my father!" Harry said sitting up thinking about running off.  
  
Severus shook his head, "That is what I always thought Harry, I thought you were James' son and that is why I hatted you. I hated the fact that you weren't my son, and now I realize why I have done to you and it hurts me to think about it."  
  
"How?" Harry asked, he had always thought his mum and dad. James he reminded himself hatted Snape. no my father. he had to remind himself again.  
  
"It had been school policy but the Ministry of Magic for all vampires who wish to attend Hogwarts were to be placed into Slytherin with out even seeing the sorting hat." Harry's eyes widened at the Vampire part, "Let me finish this story." Severus told him then went back to the story, "I didn't want to be in Slytherin, so I studied. I spent all my time in the library, surrounded by books. That is where I became friends with Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius. We became friends, but we had to pretend to hate each other in public. In my third year Dumbledore had all the Vampire students come to his office, there was just two of us. He put the sorting hat on me head and something about me could confuse the sorting hat, I could tell it what to do and where to place me. William, the other vampire said he could do the same thing. So the tradition still stands if anyone vampire wishes to become a student they have to be put in Slytherin.  
  
"In our sixth year Lily and I stared dating, and James who had a crush on her hated that idea and began to hate me. James and Sirius were always closer, and Remus and myself were closer then with the others. Lily was friends with everyone. You know half of the rest." Severus sighed, "Sirius knew James hatted me and wanted ma out of the picture for it to be Lily and James, not Lily and Severus. He lead me to the shack one night with a full moon he told me Remus was hurt so I foolishly sent to aid my friend. Only Remus wasn't hurt I would have been killed or turned into a vampire/werewolf, if James hadn't stopped me. After awhile Remus, James, and I were able to be friends but Sirius and I couldn't and still can stand each other."  
  
Harry sat there watching the pain on his father's face as he told the story of how his friends betrayed him, and with the letter he had got from his mum. Well the letter he was allowed to read, he understood why Severus had hatted his fathe-James, and his godfather for so long.  
  
Severus sat there and studied his son's face, he couldn't tell what he saw there, he needed to ask the boy something, "Harry, I'm not asking you to forgive me in one day, or to even go around by your real name, all that I ask is that you try to one day find it in your heart to forgive me." He sighed. To his surprise Harry nodded,  
  
"I think I already have." He said still a little unsure. He didn't want to say something that would make Sna- his father mad at him. "Can I ask you two questions Sir?"  
  
"Anything." Severus said leaning back into his chair.  
  
"First, can you tell me about Vampires?" Harry asked, if he had heard right he was a Vampire, and he needed to know what was going on.  
  
"Not till your Aunt and Uncle come." Severus said not even thinking about his muggle relatives.  
  
"No! They can't come here." Harry put his knees up to his chest. his father was going to send him back to live with them.  
  
Severus looked at him a little shocked then thinking about it he quickly added, "Not your muggle Aunt and Uncle, my little sister and brother."  
  
Harry looked up a little embarrassed about that outburst. "Ohh I see, sorry."  
  
"No need to be." Severus said then telling he was embarrassed he added, "What was you other question?"  
  
"Ummm. what should I call you?" Harry asked him, he didn't know to keep calling him Professor or to call him father or dad or whatever.  
  
"Whatever you wish." Severus told him, he wasn't going to tell the boy to call him father or dad, after all he just found out today.  
  
"Can I call you." he started to say dad, but he couldn't bring himself to not yet anyway. "Father?" he said after all he needed to get used to calling him that.  
  
Severus nodded, he didn't want Harry to change his mind so he decided against yelling, 'Yes, I'd love that!' he smiled and stood, Harry followed suit standing also, "You look tired go to bed." He said fatherly like.  
  
Harry nodded noticing he was about 6' tall now, he father was still almost six inches taller then him. Harry walk out the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. After all he was a Snape so it was his. As he got up the stairs he turned around to see Severus behind him, "Sir. Father?"  
  
Severus smiled and tapped his wand on Harry's door three times again and Harry J. Potter was replaced by Harry A. Snape. Harry smiled at his father who taking a leap patted him on the shoulder then walked back down the stairs.  
  
As Harry got into bed he was surprised at how well this day had gone. And a crossed the house as Severus sat in his chair he was happy. he put down a book he had been writing in and if anyone were to read it they would see this written in the middle of a page filled with other names: Harry Alexander Snape, son of Severus A. Snape and Lily F. Potter  
  
Authors Note: 1,305 Words! Sorry it took so long to get this out, I had to deal with my life. I love all my reviewers! Oh yes and I found out who wrote my fav. Fic about vampires on ff.net it is Deity!!!!!! And she likes my story. I'm happy!!! Okay to the ones who reviewed:  
  
Athen: Don't want blood? Okay here is the story!  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: Next chapter!  
  
Wink At J00: I try! Keep reading!  
  
The Kuro no Tenshi: Yeppers! Glad you like the story  
  
lady sakura: As long as people keep reviewing I'll try to get the chapters up ASAP  
  
kat: Trouble? Isn't that Harry's middle name no his middle name is Alexander, but hey he still likes trouble  
  
* Looks at reviewers "I gave you guys a cookie to eat, Dr. Pepper to drink with popcorn now what to give you this time around. I know!" Hands everyone a bucket of KFC extra crispy chicken "There ya guys go!" * 


	7. Chapter 7

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family  
  
Whats going on? What happens when Severus learns that Harry really isn't the boy he thought he was, and that they have more in common then what they had thought before. NOT SLAH! I know it sounds like it could be, but it isn't.  
  
Warnings: A warning that Amanda Snape (me!) will also be in the story. anyone who read Snape's Secret will know who she is. and there will be another Snape. And it is about Vampires. so if you don't like any Snape. Amanda (who I own) or Vampires. you get it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter person, nor do I own the word vampire (just my insane self had to put that in there) I don't own the work Slayer (in case it shows up) but I do own Amanda. and Malum in later chapters! And I know I must likely have stole the ideas of other fics so I'm sorry! Please read on.  
  
~ Chapter 7 ~ ~ Enter Amanda and Malum ~  
  
Harry woke up the moment the sun came in the glass windows and touched his eyes, after pulling the cover over his head he realized it had to be him turning into a vampire more. He rolled out of bed his bare feet sank into the warm red carpet. He yawned and opened up his closest door. and to his surprise all of the clothes he had from his old home were replaced with all new ones. All the shirts were silk some with long sleeves some with short and a few with no sleeves, there were long robes in there too. Everything was a different color, there were red, blue, black, purple, white, gray, and any other color you could think of in there in both robes and shirts. He took out a emerald green shirt to match his eyes, and laid it on his bed then saw something he hadn't seen before a dresser made of red wood in the corner. He walked over and opened the top drawer it was full of black pants. He took a pair out, then changed from his pajamas into the emerald shirt and black pants.  
  
~ East Wing ~ Severus rolled over to stay away from the sun and rolled off the bed, landing into a heap on the floor. An owl hooted and dropped a letter on his head. "Could this day get any better?" He asked himself then opened the letter and read, Dearest Brother, We are coming to visit you today, Severus. Malum didn't want to come this soon. but I made him come. See ya soon! Love, Amanda J. Snape  
  
"Yes it can." He said and getting up and falling back into bed.  
  
~ Grand Ballroom ~ Harry sat in front of the portrait of the Gryffindor boy that lead to his wing, "So whats your name?" Harry asked, it was six o'clock and he was bored.  
  
"I'm Benjamin Matthew Snape." The portrait said nicely. All of sudden a boy with blue eyes and Ravenclaw robes ran into Benjamin's frame and whispered something to him and they both took off.  
  
Harry started to wonder what was going on when the doors opened and in walked two people. The girl who walked in first looked about seventeen, she had long black hair, and black eyes. The girl was wearing a pair of muggle blue jeans with a white shirt that looked like it was made of scales tucked into the pants. Over that outfit she had a black robe with silver trim on the ends of the sleeves and at the hem. On the silver trim it was studded with what looked like Aquamarines.  
  
The man who entered after her had black hair and hazel eyes. He had on black pants with a shirt that looked like it was made out of tiny Sapphires held together with what looked like chain, hanging our over his pants. He wore a black robe that on the left front side had the letters, Professor M. Snape  
  
To Harry's surprise they didn't see him at first the girl who had ran in started yelling, "The fun has arrived!" And the other man was shaking his head at her. She stopped and sniffed the air. "I smell a Snape." She said softly her voice sounding like the voice that had spooked in his head or so Harry thought.  
  
"Duh!" The man said and pointed to himself, "I am a Snape you are smelling my blood!"  
  
The girl just shook her head and turned to look at Harry, she closed her eyes and Harry heard inside his head, ''Hello Harry, I'm Amanda Juliet Snape." She bowed a little when she opened her eyes. Harry stared at her in shock. he had just heard her voice in his head?  
  
"No scaring the boy the first time you meet him, Sister" came the cool draw of Severus as he stood by the portrait to his room. Everyone had been so preoccupied they didn't hear him when he entered the room. Amanda crossed the room as fast as she could and threw her arms around Severus' neck who hugged her back.  
  
"You're his potions Professor how cam I scare him?" Amanda asked after she let go, getting her a sharp look from Severus but she didn't seem to mind. The man who had stood by Harry and watched the seen looked over at him,  
  
"I'm Malum Simon Snape." He said holding out his hand that Harry shook,  
  
"I'm Harry Alexander Snape." Harry told him, Malum nodded and smiled evilly,  
  
"Want to see Severus freak out?" He asked Harry who nodded half wanting to see half not, "Good, cause I was going to do it anyway." Malum walked over to Severus and threw his arms around his and jumped up into Severus' arms. Severus glared down at him,  
  
"Be a shame if I was to drop you know wouldn't it?" He sneered and dropped his brother on the ground. Malum who laid there grinned up at Severus.  
  
"That was fun I want to do it again!" Malum joked clapping his hands together acting like a little kid. Severus smiled at him and stepped on his chest as he crossed the room, Harry with his jaw hanging open looked questionably at his father,  
  
"Don't worry, Vampires are stronger then normal people they can handle it." Severus explained to Harry who wasn't very sure cause Malum laid on the floor with his tongue sticking out acting dead. Amanda who had left during this ran down from the West wind and jumped on Malum's stomach before walking up to Harry and Severus, slipping her arm under Severus' arm she asked  
  
"Can we eat yet?" Severus nodded and the three went into the dining room, Malum getting up and following then in.  
  
After a nice breakfast conversation over pancakes, eggs, bacon, milk and blood, they all went into the reading room and Severus started talking as Harry sat in a chair next to his and Malum was sitting on the couch, and there was Amanda sitting on the floor eating a blood flavored lollipop. "Harry now that your whole Vampire family is hear we need to tell you about your family history and help you through this change."  
  
Authors Note: 1,046 words!!! I couldn't help but leave you at the cliffhanger! So what did you think of the two new people, Amanda and Malum, I know they are a little crazy but hey a little crazies can't hurt, can they? I will try to put anyone in a chapter if they can guess. and get it right. what mouth Amanda and Malum were born in. it shouldn't be to hard. Okay to my reviewers:  
  
Wink At J00: Thanks soo much Steph. your words melt my heart!  
  
LegacyLady: Thank you soo much. I got this one out tonight for you guys, couldn't talk myself out of making it a cliffhanger.  
  
Alana: Thanks and I will!  
  
Athen: Only if you are a human. ohh thoughts of vampires. cool! Thanks!  
  
lady sakura: Didn't think about that. but I already have Christmas planed. not the days leading to it. but that day is planed. Glad you like it  
  
Kat: Here ya go! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family  
  
Whats going on? What happens when Severus learns that Harry really isn't the boy he thought he was, and that they have more in common then what they had thought before. NOT SLAH! I know it sounds like it could be, but it isn't.  
  
Warnings: A warning that Amanda Snape (me!) will also be in the story. anyone who read Snape's Secret will know who she is. and there will be another Snape. And it is about Vampires. so if you don't like any Snape. Amanda (who I own) or Vampires. you get it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter person, nor do I own the word vampire (just my insane self had to put that in there) I don't own the work Slayer (in case it shows up) but I do own Amanda. and Malum in later chapters! And I know I must likely have stole the ideas of other fics so I'm sorry! Please read on.  
  
~ Chapter 8 ~ ~ History and Snow Fights ~ "Harry now that your whole Vampire family is hear we need to tell you about your family history and help you through this change." Severus said, "Where to began?"  
  
"The beginning?" Amanda asked jokingly after being hit in the head by Malum so she would give him her lolly.  
  
Severus nodded to Harry's surprise, "There are different levels of vampirism, there is a number of percentages that you can be a vampire with but most round off theirs. A Vampire who says they are says they are seventy-five percent means that one of their father was a full vampire and their mother was bitten when she was carrying them. To say you are fifty percent vampire one of your parents must have been one hundred percent pure and the other with none. To have twenty-five percent vampire blood, one of your parents must have been half and half, or fifty percent and the other must have none."  
  
Malum handed the lolly back to Amanda and started talking, "My father, your grandfather or grand-sire if you will, was a pure vampire. He was the type if he got anywhere near sunlight he got turned into dust. Well he and mom, or your grandmother, who was totally an un-vamp, fell in love. Thus after being married Severus and then myself thirteen years after."  
  
Harry took all this in, "So why can vampires with human stand the sun light."  
  
Amanda looked at him handing the lolly back to Malum, "With the human blood you can stand the sun, even thought no matter how hard you try you won't keep a tan. The sun makes you burn easier and after a while can hurt your eyes. Now it's my part of the story!" She said happly and started telling her part, "Seven years after Malum was born I was. Dad was killed a few mouths before I was born. He was in a small town looking for an old friend of his and was killed by a Slayer. Mum was weak from hunger after looking herself up into a room after she got the news. An old friend of the family's came by, he knew she was going to die, and so would I if he didn't help so he turned her into a vampire. After I was born she died."  
  
Harry looked at her, he saw a tear fall down her face up she wiped it off fast so no one would see her weakness. Harry smiled at her trying to let her know he knew what she felt, she smiled back and Severus started talking again,  
  
"So as you can see Amanda is seventy-five percent, Malum and myself are fifty percent and you are twenty-five percent."  
  
"Father, do I have to be changed to go into Slytherin?" Harry asked. he really didn't want to leave his friends.  
  
"You shouldn't, if you were younger, but I'm sure Dumbldore will let you stay in your house, after all you did pick it." Harry looked at him questionably, "Albus told me. I think he knew all along."  
  
Malum looked at Severus and then back at Harry, "He is turning sixteen, right?" Harry nodded, "Then my boy you are being Vamped!" Malum said with a crazy voice.  
  
Severus shook his head, "Sixteen is the age when born Vampires under the percent of one hundred become Vampires, before that age they don't hunger for blood, they can tan, and they don't have to worry about garlic. Though they might be allergic to it. You see, on your sixteen birthday not only will you become a vampire but your looks with change." Harry got a scared look on his face, and Severus almost read his mind and answered, "You will still be able to see your friends, because you lived sixteen years before not drinking human blood you won't have an urge to bit them."  
  
"What did you give me yesterday, Father?" Harry asked remembering the blood, Amanda tossed him a lolly and he opened it but didn't eat it thought it spelled very good.  
  
"Bottled blood, you can buy it anywhere. It is mostly pigs blood." Severus explained.  
  
"Ya so we don't get a taste of real blood and start killing people mawhahahaha!!!" Amanda jokingly said that put herself and Malum into a fit of giggles.  
  
~ Diner That Night ~ The four sat around the table talking about everything from school to there favorite colors. Something was bugging Harry and he looked at Malum, "Why did your robes say Professor on them?"  
  
"I teach potions at a school called Secret Gardens, it is a school for vampires, elves, werewolves, and anything else you could imagine."  
  
~ That Night Around Midnight ~ Harry laid in his bed looking up at his ruby ceiling. Tonight he couldn't sleep most likely cause he thought he was suppose to being twenty- five percent vampire. There was a pop and his fire place and out rolled Amanda, she was wearing Aquamarine colored pajamas, her long black hair braided down her back. "Come on Harry!"  
  
Harry looked at her, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To my room then to Malum's room then to bug Severus in his room. come on now!!!" Harry followed Amanda back into the fireplace and she yelled,  
  
"Aquamarine Room!"  
  
They landed out into a room made of light blues. Everything was studded with Aquamarines or was a solid Aquamarine. Amanda walked over and grabbed a bag or something. "Come on!" Amanda said and he followed her out her room up a flight of stairs to a door that said: Sapphire Room Occupancy: Malum S. Snape  
  
Below that there seemed to be a picture of a dragon carved into the red stone. They walked into the room and Malum sat in a chair with his hair that went down to his shoulders braided in a lot of braids. "Amanda wanted to do it." He said as he pointed to his head and grabbing a bag. They walked down the stairs and over to the portrait that lead to Severus wing and said, "Rocky Mountain Streams." As they walked up the stairs. Reaching a door made of Amethyst. Amanda opened it slowly and the three crept in. Harry kind of being dragged by Malum and three snow balls hit there faces. In a room made of deep purple there stood Severus surrounded by snow,  
  
"How did I know you three would show up here?"  
  
Author's Note: 1,082 words. I know the chapters are short but if I can make them all around 1,000 words then I can update more often. I heard that my question from last night wasn't that good so let me re-word it. Harry is born in July, and Severus is born in Febuary, using the clues I gave you and the info in the chapters. what month was Amanda and Malum born in? Okay to my reviews:  
  
Kat: Glad you like the crazies  
  
LegacyLady: It looks like we have found the one woman who can change a man.. Even thought it is her brother. Glad you liked!  
  
Tereth Dragonstar: I think why you didn't get the contest was it was midnight or so when I wrote the last chapter. Glad you enjoyed!  
  
Athen: Thanks! They are the insane Snape family members, and as the bird on Lion King would say, "Every family has, mine has two!"  
  
Steph aka saddrakeyes aka Wink At J00: Thanks. glad you like it so much!  
  
Talya: I'll keep writing if I keep getting reviews! Glad you liked it!  
  
AtieJen: Hey! Mary Sue? Glad you like!  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: Hmmm. what do those names mean?  
  
Deity: Glad you like. and I love your story. it is what the history is kinda based on in this chapter!  
  
lady sakura : Thank you and here ya go!  
  
* Everyone who reviewed gives a pizza and a hug form Harry, Malum, Severus, or me whoever they wanted one from * 


	9. Chapter 9

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family  
  
Whats going on? What happens when Severus learns that Harry really isn't the boy he thought he was, and that they have more in common then what they had thought before. NOT SLAH! I know it sounds like it could be, but it isn't.  
  
Warnings: A warning that Amanda Snape (me!) will also be in the story. anyone who read Snape's Secret will know who she is. and there will be another Snape. And it is about Vampires. so if you don't like any Snape. Amanda (who I own) or Vampires. you get it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter person, nor do I own the word vampire (just my insane self had to put that in there) I don't own the work Slayer (in case it shows up) but I do own Amanda. and Malum in later chapters! And I know I must likely have stole the ideas of other fics so I'm sorry! Please read on.  
  
~ Chapter 9 ~ ~ Birthday ~ On July 31st Harry woke up and jumped out of bed, he ran as fast as he could across the room to see his reflection. And he was amazed by what he saw, his skin was pale and his black hair now fell to his shoulders his eyes were still emerald green but they had a glow to them. His facial features were sharper, but thank goodness he hadn't gotten his father's nose. As he stood up he realized two things, one he didn't need his glasses anymore and the other he was about 6'2. He ran downstairs still in his ruby pajamas, he ran into the reading room.  
  
Harry heard something pop and saw Severus sitting in a chair near the fireplace, "Who were you talking to father?" He asked. Severus smiled at him standing up,  
  
"Nobody of any importance, my don't you like good." Severus said fatherly like as he looked at his son. Harry smiled and blush a little at his fathers kind words, "Later tonight could you do m a favor and floo to Three Broomsticks and pick up some butterbeer for me?" Harry nodded and Severus smiled come on lets get breakfast.  
  
~ Later that Night ~ As soon as Harry flooed out of Snape Minor, the three Snapes went to work. They set up a table with chocolate cake. And hung banners that said 'Happy Birthday Harry!' After all that was done there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Amanda yelled running to get the door, Malum was getting the presents. As she opened the door there stood Author, Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "Come in, guys you must be Harry's friends!" They came in saying hello to each other. And Malum came running down with three wrapped boxes. Everyone put there percent down by the cake.  
  
Harry carrying four cares of butterbeer for his father flooed back into the house. everything was dark. He sat the cases down and the lights (candles) went on and all of his friends and family jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!" Harry stared at them in shock and then looked at his father,  
  
"You did all of this for me?" Severus nodded and Harry ran over and hugged his father, "Thanks dad." He said so no one else would hear him.  
  
"Come on open your gifts!" Author said, Harry smiled and sat down as Ron handed his first.  
  
Inside Ron's package there was a book called, 'The Greatest Teams in Britain!'. Harry was handed the twins gift next that was a lot of there new jokes. Ginny got him a set of Griffin feather quills, Author and Molly gave him some home made fudge, and a photo album.  
  
Then he came to the gifts he was waiting for the most the three from his family. He took the one from Amanda first and opened it up, inside there was blood flavored lollipops and any other candy you could imagine! He moved to open Malum's next but Severus handed him the one he got him, "Save his for last." He smiled wickedly, and Harry opened his fathers gift that was five books on potions, and a set of scales made in rubies. He thanked everyone then opened Malum's gift, and a snake slithered out. he was ruby red and Malum said,  
  
"It comes from the caves that the most perfect gems of your birthstone are found, his species name is just plainly the Ruby Snake, there is a type of snake like this in every cave for ever birthstone but they are very hard to find."  
  
Harry looked at the snake and in Parseltongue said, "Hello whats your name?" The snake raised itself to his eye level (he was siting on the ground) and spoke to Harry, "My name isssss Prophetesssss." Harry nodded and smiled then looked at everyone else, most of Ron's family was staring at him in shock, "Her name is Prophetess."  
  
The rest of the night everyone sat around talking or playing games but at 10:37 that night all of his friends looked at him strangely, "Who are you!" Ron yelled. Harry looked up at them confused,  
  
"I'm Harry!" He said wondering what was wrong with them.  
  
"You look like Snape!" Fred screamed  
  
"Nice of you to think to highly of me," Severus sneered, "Harry, at this is what time you were born at, so now they can see what you really look like."  
  
"You mean they couldn't see before?"  
  
"Only your family could see before." Severus told him  
  
"Your related to Snape?!?!?!" Ron yelled his face turning really pale. Harry gulped he didn't want his father to feel bad son he grabbed Ron's arm,  
  
"I will explain tonight." He said and Ron nodded. Amanda looked up she had been reading a book ignoring the rest of the people,  
  
"And I'm making pancakes tonight!" Everyone looked at her oddly.  
  
"Just ignore her and she goes away." Severus said and Amanda who was doing all this to make everyone light up stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Author's Note: 844 words. Sorry it was so short. Snake in the chapter. Okay Hogwarts will be two chapters! Okay hope you liked it. I'm not going to be updating as much as before SORRY! To my reviewers:  
  
Alana: Soon!  
  
Saddrakeyes: Glad you liked it Steph!  
  
Tereth Dragonstar: Hey you got it right! Look for your name in coming chapters. By the way your story is very good.  
  
Kat: Soon!  
  
The Kuro no Tenshi: Thanks!  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: See the snake?  
  
Deity: Here ya go! 


	10. Chapter 10

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family  
  
I think by now you all know the ramble. look at the chapters before everything else still applies! By the way. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!!! * looks embarrassed about that outburst then hands everyone Alan Rickman as Severus Snape action figure *  
  
~ Chapter 10 ~ ~ Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Alexander Snape ~  
  
Harry sat in his big four-poster, he was looking at Ron and Hermione, who were both sitting on Ron's makeshift bed in Harry's room. He had just told them everything from Severus being his dad, to both of them being vampires. "I knew that greasy-grit was a vampire!" Ron said after going over everything Harry had just told him,  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry, it's just look at how he had treated us. Harry if he was your dad why would he have treated you like that."  
  
"I told you Ron he didn't know, Ron!" Harry yelled, his best friend was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Don't you remember how he treated us. now your going to run up to him and start calling him dad!"  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione yelled, "Harry are you happy with Professor Snape as your father?" She asked him and he just nodded last time she was this angry she slapped Draco, "Then Ron deal with it! As long as Harry is happy that's all that matters!" Both boys stared at her a little scared for her.  
  
"Thanks `Moine." Harry said to her,  
  
After the three said good night, and Hermione went back to her room, the boys went to sleep. Well Ron did but Harry stayed up and in the dark (his vampire eyes would let him) read the one of the books his father gave him, 'Potions that will make you friends laugh and your enemies run!' written by, Julius C. & Tereth D Snape.  
  
~ Weeks later a few days before school starts at Hogwarts ~ Severus walked into the school followed closely by Harry, then needed to see Albus and see what he wanted them to do. The older wizard as if reading there minds came to see them at the door, "Good Holidays? My, Harry you have changed." Harry smiled shyly at Dumbledore, "Ahh, he looks like you did when you were a boy."  
  
"Is that a complement, Albus?" Severus asked him. Suddenly McGonagall came around the corner and saw the three.  
  
"Albus." She said and nodded her head to the headmaster {a/n: that sounds funny.} "Severus, who is this?" She looked at Harry not recognizing him. Severus smiled at Harry,  
  
"You'll have fun doing this to your house mates won't you?" Harry nodded not wanting to talk and give away who he was, "Well, you see this is my son." McGonagall's jaw droped, "And there is more, his name is Harry Snape, but you'd know who as Harry Potter." After he said this McGonagall fainted and fell into Albus' arms. The two Snapes busted into nearly identical fits of laughter as they walked down to the dungeons.  
  
~ First Day of School Before the Sorting ~ Harry stood and watched the train come into the station, he was waiting for his friends. As the train stopped he waited for his friends to exit from the train when Draco Malfoy came back behind him and touched his shoulder spinning Harry around, "Hello, I haven't seen you around before, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde boy drawled coolly.  
  
Harry looked at him like he had grown another head, but after staying the summer with his father you was getting pretty good at using his Slytherin cunning. "I'm Alexander Snape." He tried to sneer like his father, and with his vampire blood it came out nicely, "Nice to meet you Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." They both smirked at each other.  
  
"See you in school, Alexander." The blonde boy drawled, Harry nodded,  
  
"Sure, Draco." The dark hared vampire smirked as Malfoy walked away Harry turned around to see his best friends standing at shock at what they had seen.  
  
"So now your hanging out with Draco Malfoy, Snape?" Ron said madly, everyone had thought he had gotten over his 'I don't you your father so he shouldn't be your father' thing. Hermione who knew what Harry was up to was trying to keep herself from laughing as she hit Ron in the ribs with her elbow. "Hey!"  
  
"Ron, I just messing with his head. paying him back for everything." Harry said simply. "Come on, lets go before we miss the sorting!"  
  
Author's Note: Around 700 words. Sorry it was soo short but school is starting and I can update or write as much as I would like. I have a question to you my dear readers, would you like me to put new chapters up that were short and get more or get longer ones? Okay to my reviewers:  
  
Saddarkeyes: Glad you liked Steph!  
  
Aconite: Thanks. no. Malum was born in September and Amanda in March. it had to do with the color of the stones they kept wearing. Glad you like the story!  
  
Tereth Dragonstar: Ah, school. should be a four letter word. Hey no problem about your story, it is very good. I'm glad you still like my story!!!  
  
Charma: As you wish.  
  
VenomZ: I know. if I could talk to snakes I defiantly have one. I'm the screwball in my family, LOL! Yes you are right about Malum's birthday. so what do you want your name to be. first name and middle initial ya know!  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: No problem! Glad you like her. she is named after you!  
  
lady sakura: I know school sucks! Keep reading!  
  
Athen: YA Snakes are cute. watch The Crocodile Hunter and you'll really love `em. Glad you like it!  
  
Deity: I try. though I wish you would update yours more often! Keep reading! 


	11. Chapter 11

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 11 ~ ~ The Sorting ~  
  
  
  
The three friends walked into the Great Hall and over to the table for the sorting to start, and everyone's eyes were on Harry. As he reached the Gryffindor table everyone there was staring stupidly at him wondering who he was, "Whoa who are you?" Dean Thomas voice the question that many were wanting to ask. Harry smiled sitting down,  
  
"I'm Harry, but the Slytherin's think my name is Alexander." He didn't even realize when his good-natured smile became a smirk.  
  
"Harry? You look like Snape!" Neville Longbottom said softly.  
  
Harry leaned forward, he was going to have some fun with this after all, "Maybe that is because Professor Snape is my father." Everybody's mouth at the table fell open, and before they could say anything Hermione yelled  
  
"Honestly you all, he just found out this summer!" Everyone seemed to except that, but were quieted when the sorting ceremony started. As they looked up to the head table there sat a new teacher. no one had noticed before. He was sitting next to Severus and the to were auguring about something. As the new professor turned around and looked at everyone to watch the sorting with a smile on his face, Harry realized it was Malum and every girl at the Gryffindor table almost fainted, and to quote Lavender Brown, "Wow, he is hot!"  
  
After the all the first years were sorted into their houses (Gryffindor 9, Slytherin 7, Ravenclaw 11, and Hufflepuff 6) Dumbledore stood up, "Ah welcome new student and welcome back to the old!" Everyone cheered, "Due to what is going on in the world we are allowing another new person to be sorted into Hogwarts today. Miss Snape?" Amanda walked out and she looked at Severus and smiled sweetly. She sat on the chair and the sorting hat was placed on her head, and all the Snapes could hear her and the sorting hat's thoughts as they said, SH: Ah. another Snape. Slytherin, yes? AS: No. Gryffindor SH: A Vampire-Snape in Gryffidnor? AS: You did it before SH: Yes but that was with the boy-who-lived AS: And Harry needs a family member to keep in eye on him SH: I see,  
  
The three Snapes looked at Amanda as the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" She walked over and sat between Harry and Ron, Harry mouthed to her, 'Hey' and pointed to Malum as the headmaster stood up again, "This year our new Defenses Against Dark Arts professor is, Professor Malum Snape!" Malum stood up and bowed then sat back down, Severus glaring at him for the bow and the happy smile he had on his face. The whole meal all the Gryffidnors could talk about was how bad it was to have two Snapes teaching classes! Only Harry knew it was going to be fun with Malum.  
  
That night everyone in Harry's dorm was getting ready for bed, Harry was laying on his bed with a potion book by Tee M. Snape called, 'Potions With Wicked Affects Made With Common Ingredients'. He was really enjoying the potion books by his family members (all five were by Snapes), the books had really cool potions in them. As he laid on his bed reading with Hedwig perched on his knee and Prophetess curled up sleeping on his shoulder when Seamus Finnigan walked over to his bed, "So your really related to Snape?" All Harry did was nod and Hedwig gave a hoot and Prophetess who Harry had thought was sleeping raised up her head and hissed at him. Seamus at a loss for words walked away. Harry sighed they were taking it better then he thought they were going to.  
  
Author's Note: Hey 610 words! I know it is short! Here here to my reviewers!  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: Yes, he kept his snake with him!  
  
grinch2884: I will keep writing if you keep reviewing!  
  
Nagini: Thanks keep reading!  
  
Luna Rose and Phoenix Child: Here is more!!!  
  
VenomZ: Did you see your name in the story?????? Keep reading!  
  
lady sakura: I'll just write parts of it out in long hand during the boring classes instead of sleeping! Glad you like it!  
  
The Kuro no Tenshi: * smiles * Glad you like!  
  
Saddarkeyes: Thanks Steph! I glad you think I got Ron right. I was hoping I didn't make him to over the top!  
  
Deity: Here ya go!!!!! Keep reading and writing!  
  
Athen: Don't let the cat bite you. * sits at the computer with a cat on my lap * But I know how cats can be sometimes! Keep reading!  
  
Aconite: I'll try to keep the chapters around 500 words!  
  
Alana: There ya go!  
  
To The People Who Reviewed and Didn't Put A Name: Glad you liked it, keep reviewing!!!  
  
* Gives you all a hug and makes Sev hug everyone who wants one from you * 


	12. Chapter 12

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family  
  
~ Chapter 12 ~ ~ The Lady in Red & Malum's First Class ~  
  
  
  
Harry awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweet, after dreaming of Voldemort killing someone. He sat up in his bed and saw a woman walking over to his bed.  
  
She had bright red, hair, and her face was creamy and lacking anything to mess it up. Her eyes were golden and could hypnotize you in a second. She wore a ruby red dress, which was form fitting and seemed to be made of scales over lapping each other. It looked as if she glided over to Harry's bed where she sat down next to him.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked her. it was clear she was no one he had ever known.  
  
"That isn't of any importance right now." Her voice was low between a hiss and a whisper, "I will always be here to protect you, Harry Snape." The mysterious woman in red told him. Harry nodded, there was something about her, something that made him believe everything she said was true. "Now go to sleep, no harm will come to you tonight." She said as she moved a lock of hair away from his eyes. And he as if being hypnotized fell asleep.  
  
~ Next Morning ~  
  
Harry woke up when the sun hit his eyes. He rolled over and started to think about the lady in red. He rolled back over and looked around the room, there was no sign that she had ever been there. After looking down at his watch and deciding it was to early to go down for breakfast, he pulled a vile of blood out from under his bed and drank it. When he was done he reached over to get the book he was reading earlier but on top of the book there was a black box with an envelope. He picked it up and opened the letter and it said:  
  
Harry Snape, Deep ruby red has been used forever as protection and to convey invulnerability from attacks by road agents, evil ones, enemies of all types, jealous women or men, plaques, evil spell and famine. When combined with gold and worn on the body, it is said they cause the body to rejuvenate and absorb energy from the sun and heal all types of body sickness and skin afflictions. They should be worn with gold to banish sadness or feeling drained or depleted. Ruled by Mars, they are used for instilling courage when going to war or taking on enemies of any kind to insure victory and ward off wounds or death. A Belated Birthday Gift, A Friend  
  
When he was finished reading the letter/history of the ruby he opened the black box, all that was in there was a red snake ring made out of rubies with gold eyes. He took the ring out and found it fitted his right middle finger perfectly.  
  
~ Later That Same Day ~ All the Gryffindors walked into their first Defense Against The Dart Arts, hardly anyone was looking forward to the class. Everyone seemed to think he was gong to be like their potions master. As everyone walked in and went to a desk and sat down in walked Malum robes blowing behind him. making him look like Severus.  
  
"All ways wanted to do that." He said taking off the long black robe to show that he had another on only it was shorter. Malum moved over and sat on the desk, "Okay, I just want you all to know I am not your Potions Professor, there for I am nothing like him." He stood up and faced the room, "This year we will be focusing on one thing, The Unforgivable Curses. Dumbledore has told me that you studied the Imperius, this year you will study the Cruciatus Curse. Write this down!" He told them then he went back to talking as quills and parchment was being taken out, "There is no way to stop the Cruciatus Curse, but if you are subjected to small amounts for a long time you can keep you mind when you are at the hands of Voldemort."  
  
Suddenly in walked Severus carrying a box labeled, 'Pain-Reliving Potions & Pepper-Up Potions'. He walked over and put it on the desk, "I don't think you will get any of those dunderheads to volunteer." Severus sneered as he looked around the classroom, Harry and most others were very pale, but Amanda was drawing a picture of a cat on her parchment instead of taking notes, "Well maybe you'll get one." He smirked and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Then Malum started talking again, "I will not force you to do this, you don't even have to be in the room if you don't want to, but trust me, if you know what pain you are facing and you have understood it then you can over come it." He gave a smile of encouragement, "I ask that everyone dose the first step of just five seconds, but it is up to you. Any takers?"  
  
No one raised their hand but Amanda, Malum had done this to her before and she could handle it, sort of anyway. Malum nodded and she walked up and stood in front of the class, Malum after casting a silencing spell so no one would hear them if they screamed. Malum pointed his wand at her, "Crucio!" Amanda bit her lip and for two seconds it seemed as it she hadn't even been hit, then she screamed. It was a blood curtailing heart stopping scream, he fell to her knees and rolled over on her back. Then after what seemed like forever but was only three more seconds he took the spell off and walked over to her and handed her a pepper-up potion, "You see class, I have done this to her before, she now can stand the curse for two seconds before giving in, and in those two seconds she could have cast a spell against me and stopped it from going very far, do that this time. AGAIN!" He told the class and shouted at her, she was ready thought and this time when it hit her she bit her lip grabbed her wand and yelled,  
  
"Expelliarmus!" He flew a crossed the room hitting the wall she grabbed his wand and fell to her knees. After they each took a vile of Pepper-Up potion Malum started talking, "I want you all to be able to do that. That could mean the difference from life and death. Next class come prepared to do start building up a tolerance to the curse."  
  
Everyone let the class talking about how cool this Professor Snape is. Harry had his arm around Amanda helping her to walk to the great hall.  
  
Authors Note: Did ya like it????? Okay 1,127 words!!!!! I have over 100 reviews!!! I love you guys! Say yayayaya!!!! Okay to my reviewers:  
  
CloudyNight: Hey Mia! Glad you like it!  
  
Nabiki: I'll try!  
  
Reaper: Glad you like it, Amanda! Ya dose sound weird.  
  
Dark Angle: Here ya go!  
  
Alana: Here is the DADA class, hope it lives up to what you thought!  
  
Nights Lover: Lots of fun indeed. coming soon!  
  
Saddardeyes: Danger!!!!!! LOL Keep reading!  
  
Sabrina Black: There ya go!  
  
PINKDEVIL: Hyper good! Calm bad! Keep reading!  
  
Lilly: Thanks!  
  
Kat: Keep reading Kat!  
  
VenomZ: Glad you liked being a part of the story!  
  
* Gives everyone who reviewed a blood flavored lollipop, and a cupcake * 


	13. Chapter 13

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family  
  
~ Chapter 13 ~ ~ You would know me as Harry Potter ~  
  
A few weeks in school had gone well, Draco still thought Harry was Alexander and was placed in Gryffindor so he wouldn't cause to much trouble. Severus walked into Dumbledore's office and saw Harry sitting in a chair in front of the desk, Severus sat in one next him and looked at his son questionably, who returned the same look.  
  
"Ah, lemon drop? Or blood-flavored lollipop, maybe?" The Headmaster asked and Harry took him up on the lollipop offer. "Harry, I know you are trying to keep all the Slytherins thinking you are Alexander Snape, but it is only a matter of time before they figure out who your really are." Both men nodded, "Severus you are going to have to give up spying for me, in order to keep you family and yourself safe."  
  
After that talk they left his office and Severus turned to Harry, "Come down to my rooms Friday night, and bring a change of cloths in case you decide to stay over." Harry nodded then said to is father, trying to keep his voice serious,  
  
"Okay Father, but I must go down to Potions. the Professor is bat!" He smiled hoping his father knew he was joking.  
  
"Really? I have heard him called worse, but I always thought he was a black panther." Severus smiled down at his son, Harry grinned back and they walked into the potion classroom. Harry walked over and sat by his friends. "Class! You will be making Pepper-Up Potions for you Defense Against Dark Arts class. Direstions are on page, 467. You will work in these pairs, Snape/Malfoy, Granger/Longbottom, Crabbe/Goyle Finnigan/Thomas, Brown/Patil, Miss Snape by yourself. Now get to work!" He snapped.  
  
"Hey Alexander, nice of Professor Snape to let us be partners, huh?" Draco drawled as he opened his book, and Harry got out his ruby scales.  
  
"Lets just say this class has potential to be very enjoyable, Draco." Harry said trying to sneer. Severus sat at his desk, watching his son pay Malfoy back, but it wasn't going to be good till the end of class.  
  
Everyone was done with their potions about ten minutes before the bell rang, and do to the fact Severus had placed people together who normally liked each other so nothing exploded. Harry and Draco were talking about vampires. well Draco was talking and trying to get 'Alexander' to change him into one and Harry was just sneering at him and making comments like "Think you would be able to handle being a Vampire, Draco?"  
  
Severus stood up and looked at his son, "Harry, stay after class, I need to talk to you." He sneered. All the Gryffindors looked shocked, then looked at the Slytherins and Draco.  
  
"Alexander, your father doesn't even know your real name." Draco said not believing what he had heard.  
  
"Sorry, Draco," He drawled 'Draco' out very long, "I forgot to tell you my name is, Harry Alexander Snape. But you would have known me as Harry Potter." Draco looked at Harry in shock. his mouth hanging open like a fish gasping for breath. the bell rang and Draco walked out still having not said a word. After he left Harry and Severus burst out in laughter.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to get this up but I have a LOT of homework. After I put up some more chapters I will have a chapter just to address my reviews. So read on. and please forgive me for not getting it out so fast! 


	14. Chapter 14

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family  
  
~ Chapter 14 ~ ~ Dreams and His Lady ~  
  
"We will attack Hogwarts!" Voldemort's hissed as he put the Crucio curse on another muggle who's scream rang throughout the cold air.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up screaming his scare burning and sweat dripping off his face. He looked up and his Lady In Red was sitting on his bed, she reached over and placed her cool hands on his forehead, the pain banishing almost imminently.  
  
"Must `ell Dumbledore!" Harry gasped, still out of breath from the dream.  
  
"Don't worry Harry Alexander," She said in her soft hiss (only warmer then Voldemort's) as she moved a hand placing a finger over his lips, "I shall tell him, go to sleep, no harm will come to you, tonight, my Boy." As she said this she disappeared as footsteps came down the hall and in ran Severus.  
  
"Harry, what is wrong?" He asked looking concerned for his son's well being.  
  
"He said that he will attack Hogwarts." Harry told his father matter-of- factly as if this was something that happened everyday.  
  
"I'll go get Albus." Severus said to his son as he stood up, but Harry grabbed the sleeve of his robes.  
  
"No! She'll tell him, I trust her, and she knows, she wants to help me." Harry said muttering the last few things as he fell asleep, Severus thinking his son was a little unstable after the dream told himself that he would tell Albus the next morning.  
  
Severus laid in his bed tossing and turning, unable to sleep due to his son's dreams. It still seemed weird to him that he loved his son so much. When you think of Severus Snape love just didn't fit.  
  
He sighed and sat up. Her turned around quickly hearing his door creep open. In the dorr way there stood Harry's Lady in Red.  
  
"Who are you?" Severus asked standing up with his wand in hand.  
  
"Put your wand down Severus Alexander."  
  
"You know my name?" He asked in a whisper  
  
"I know more then your name, my Boy." She glided over and put a hand on his pushing his arm down. Severus looked down and into her eyes, almost instantly he put down his wand, "Good, I know you are worried for your son's well being, don't. I will always be there for him, nothing will ever happen to him. I won't let it." She gave him a soft small smiled, "Go to sleep, now, my Boy."  
  
Severus nodded and laid back down as she glided away and out of his room. He fought his eyes, they couldn't close he needed to think about that woman.  
  
~ The Next Morning ~ Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron. But he kept an eye on the Professor's Table the whole time. He turned around with the rest of the hall when he hears the doors burst open. In runs Amanda, wearing pink robes and hair to match. Everyone started laughing, she glared at them, giving them a look that only a Snape could give. She walked over and sat by Harry.  
  
"What happened, Amanda?" Harry asked  
  
"Let's just say make-up isn't my thing!" Amanda yelled looking at her robes and hair  
  
"Get in a fight with it, Snape?" Ron said through fits of laughter  
  
"Ya I did. One of the side affects of growing up with boys!" Amanda said, as she got a blood flavored lollipop out of her robes and put it in her mouth.  
  
Severus took this moment to leave and stops behind her. Amanda turns around and glares at him, "Chacun a son gout." He sneered and then walked out of the Great Hall. Amanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"What the heck dose that mean?" Ron asked looking very stupid.  
  
"Everyone to his or her taste." Amanda and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"Wicked!" Amanda said then got up, "We have class right?" Everyone got up and left with her.  
  
~ That Night at Dinner ~ That night everyone sat at the tables talking. Amanda's hair had finally went back to black, and her robes fell apart during History of Magic.  
  
As dusk came the doors to the Great Hall opened again. Everyone turned to see Harry's Lady in Red glide in. She was her normal scaly looking red dress, only this time she had a long red robe, that looked to be made of fur.  
  
All the Professor's stood up, even Dumbledore. But Malum sat there and smiled softly to her. She nodded at him then went to Albus and he took her hand and made like to kiss it, but brought it to his forehead and touched the back of her hand to his forehead. Then he let go of her hand. She took his left hand and looked at his ring finger that was empty. She put a finger on the top of his, and looked into his eyes. Then they smiled at each other.  
  
She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear, but no one else could hear. Only Harry knew what it was about. Harry looked down at his right hand ring finger and saw his ruby serpent ring, and smiled. He looked back up just in time to see Dumbledore nod his head, and the Lady in Red went toward the door.  
  
She stopped by Harry and ran a hand through his hair, then she left the Great Hall. After she left everyone started talking, after all it wasn't everyday a lady like that walked into their school.  
  
Author Note: 3947 words!!!! Sorry for the long time not updating. I hope the how long it was makes up for the long time. I have had so much homework, cross country meets, and then being sick! Gosh can't get anything done. And then I had another idea for a story and I couldn't write this till I had that one formed! If you like wrestling and want to read a short finished fiction of mine go to: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=999153 Thank you for reviewing, I love you guys!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter 15 ~ ~ The Dates ~  
  
In the following weeks everything had died down. Everyone had stopped talking about Harry's lady in red, and about the Dance to be held on Halloween.  
  
~ Earlier That Week ~ Harry stormed into Severus' chambers after getting word there was to be a dance on Halloween, the day Voldemort was to attack Hogwarts. As he opened the door he saw Severus, Malum, Albus, and Amanda (who was half asleep) talking about the Dance.  
  
"You can't have a dance that night!" Harry yelled  
  
"Harry, you must understand, how else will we be able to keep all the students under the care of the Professors?" Albus asked Harry  
  
"But it will be a blood bath, if Voldemort shows up!" Severus said madly to the headmaster  
  
"My mind is made up." Albus said as he got up to leave, "Good-day." He said as he tossed Amanda a lemon drop and left leaving three very mad male Snapes and a very happy female Snape.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
At lunch Harry sat talking with Hermione, and Amanda, as they had no idea where Ron was. "Oh my." Amanda said, the other two looked at her, "Looks like Ronny-Boy has a date."  
  
And so it did as Ron came walking up with a very tall brunet with short hair, "Hi Guys this is Nikky Slawhead." Ron said as he sat down next to Harry with the girl sitting on the other side of him.  
  
"Hi!" She said in a surprising English accent. "Ronald was just telling me how wonderful you all were!" she gushed (and as Amanda noticed holding hands with Ron under the table, but was also checking out Harry)  
  
"Hello." Amanda sneered as she raised her eyebrow and got up  
  
"Where ya going?" Harry asked her  
  
"I have a need to be sick." Amanda said who was being grossed out by the couple.  
  
"I'll go with you." Hermione said, who was rather upset with Ron and his Girlfriend, Harry nodded to saying he would go with her.  
  
As the three got into the hallway they walked down to the library where they found Severus, and Malum arguing over something trivial. Harry walked over and sat down by Severus and Amanda went over and sat by Malum and the two students looked at the book they had open between them, (History of the Dark Arts) that had nothing to do with what they were arguing over.  
  
Hermione who didn't want to bother the Snapes went to look at books when she ran into a very tall boy with brown hair. "Oh I'm sorry!" She said. And he smiled a cute little smile,  
  
"You know I have been waiting to run into you for a while now." He said and held out his hand, "I'm Nicholas Slawhead, but my friends call me Nick."  
  
She shock his hand and smiled, "Your not related to Nikky Slawhead are you?"  
  
"Ya, she is my twin, we are both in Ravenclaw though I'm not sure how she got in there. she is going to the dance with some red head."  
  
"That's one of my best friends." Hermione told him,  
  
"So wanna go to the dance?" He asked, and to even her surprise she said yes, just as the bell rung.  
  
Hermione ran out and over to her friends as they were getting ready to leave when Draco walked in and looked at Amanda, "Got a date for the dance?"  
  
"Why wanna be mine?" Amanda sneered giving him a no-chance-while-Hades-is- not-frozen-over look, and Malum stepped in front of her and looked down at the blonde,  
  
"She won't now go away, your late for DADA, Ten points from your house, now GET!" Malum yelled, Draco just stood there frozen,  
  
"I believe I'll make that twenty points, now GO TO CLASS!" Severus yelled. Amanda rolled her eyes at how over protective her brothers were being.  
  
A/N- 2,786 words! Sorry for the wait! Ummm. whats new. not like you all care about my when you post news note but anyway. did any one get the Scorpion King spin off last chapter? Ummm. I want your input on who Amanda, and Malum should take to the Dance (it will be next chapter). Ummm. if you want it to be a made up person, or your self, send me just a little note like house, name, year, hair color, and what not! I need to go now. I have to study for a biology test. FUN FUN FUN!!!! *Hugs all her reviewers* BTW who ever sent me a review yelling at me for waiting so long, thanks! I didn't realize it had been that long with out an update. Guys after about two weeks and I haven't updated send me an e-mail at mutts_are_lovable_too@hotmail.com and it might help. By the way to my friend SNL. you got your wish girlfriend! LYLAS! 


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter 16 ~ ~ Dress Robes, Dates, Dances, and Attacks, a Normal Day in the Life of Harry Snape ~  
  
On Halloween morning, Harry awoke with a start as sunlight hit his sensitive eyes. He rolled over and fell to a heap on the floor. He looked over and saw Amanda sleeping on he floor with her robes over her head to hid from the sunlight, Harry smiled as he noticed a bit of paper that had fallen off his chest. He opened it up and read: My Dearest Harry Alexander, My boy, they say your right ring finger has a blood vessel that leads straight toward your heart. Move your snake ring to that finger. Then I will feel your happiness and pain, and I will be there to comfort you. Always And Forever Yours, Romagna  
  
Harry smiled as he read and reread the letter, smiling after finding out his lady in red's name was Romagna, "What a beautiful name for my Princess of Rubies." He said to himself as Hermione ran down from her rooms,  
  
"Harry! Ron is insane! He is going on about how she won't like his dress robes!" She cried as Ron ran down stairs  
  
"They look second hand, well they are second hand, but she is going to thing they look ugly and never wand to see me again." He complained as Amanda woke and looked at him  
  
"If she liked you before she saw you in them she still will like you after wards." She said venom in her voice as Harry watched the seen amused  
  
"Am I the only Snape who is a morning person?" He asked her and she shot him a very Snapeish look, "Ron, why don't we go talk to Malum, he should have an extra set of dress robes he can let you use." After a few more minutes of debating they headed down to Severus' rooms.  
  
~ Severus' Chambers ~ Severus laid in bed reading a book (Potions for a Mind of a Complex Thinking Potions Master by: Luciano Prince Snape) when Malum walked into his room (wearing nothing but tight black pants), "Morning Brother!" the younger man proclaimed  
  
"Yes, jump off a mountain yourself." Severus muttered as he got out of bed (wearing only black boxers and threw on a bath robes before getting back into bed. Severus then looked at Malum and smiled evilly, "So Malum, I heard you were taking Miss Selenity?" He asked clearly referring to the somewhat quite, 5'9", blonde-ish silver-ish hair and blue eyes, 7th year in his house.  
  
"Yes, as you know, her father and myself are very close. After he learned I was moving here to teach he asked me to keep an eyes on his daughter. And what better way to do that then by taking her to the dance. After all it is no problem for me, she is rather cute." He said winking in a way you didn't know if he was joking or not. All Severus did was raise an eyebrow and mutter,  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Suddenly the Dream Team, plus Amanda walked in. "God morning Harry, Amanda." Severus said then nodding to each Ron and Hermione (who was blushing at seeing Malum and part of Severus' bare chests). "So Malum do you have a extra set of robes Ron can borrow?" Harry asks as Amanda snorts. Severus looked over at Amanda  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"He is afraid his date won't like his dress robes."  
  
"Ya, I have a pair, nice velvet gray." Malum said  
  
"Thanks, I want to look good for my date with Nikky."  
  
"Nikole Slawhead?" Severus asked as his eyebrows raised  
  
"Yes Sir." He said looking worried  
  
"I clearly misjudged your girls, Malum." He sneered, as Malum nodded, and Amanda looked up. "Let me think, Miss Granger would you be going with a Mr. Nicolas Slawhead?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Now them I can see." Severus muttered.  
  
"Love knows no borders between what is right in what is wrong." Amanda stated as everyone looked at her weirdly  
  
~ At the Dance ~  
  
Ron and Nick left with Harry to go get drinks for Amanda, Nikky, and Hermione. "Poor Ron, Nick has been waiting to get him alone from the time I told him I was going with him." Nikky said  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked  
  
"Over protective brothers, trust me! I can never date, he likes to scare them." Amanda rolls her eyes, "You know what Nikole? You really are nicer then I first thought you were."  
  
"Ya, Professor Snape thought it would be funny to give me a Preppy Potion." She said as she rolled her eyes  
  
"Malum?" Amanda asked  
  
"Who else?" And the two girls started laughing.  
  
Soon the boys came back and Ron as Nikky to dance, and Nick asked Hermione, and to Harry's surprise Ginny asked him to dance. Amanda sat there as she watched the couples dance. She saw Malum with Erica Selenity, and Draco was dancing with a tall girl with dirty blonde hair, she couldn't tell who it was till they turned around and she saw her silver eyes with golden pupils, and she knew it was Lane Snake a 7th year Slytherin.  
  
Amanda smiled as Severus came up and sat beside her. "Are we having fun yet?" he asked her. They both know the only reason he was here was to keep Harry safe in case Voldemort did show up. Amanda turned to look at Severus,  
  
"What if he attacks tonight, Severus? He knows about you and Harry, he has to he isn't that stupid! What if he tries to kill you?"  
  
"I'll always be with you." He said then he got up and left.  
  
~ Later on ~  
  
Everyone was dancing who the doors flew open killing course were screamed and a cruel voice yelled, "Save the traitor and boy for me!"  
  
No one could hear a thing, people were shouting killing, pain, and disarming charms. But a mangled Harry and Severus found each other, Harry had lost his wand so basically both men were at Voldemort's mercy as he stepped in front of them, "It is a shame Severus, a shame you traded sides. I admit I was wrong when I trusted you, I should have killed you all the years ago when you lied and told me you ended your relationship with that mudblood. I have spent years trying to kill him, and he was your son all along!" He hissed as he turned and looked at Harry, "Shame boy, I thought I had killed your parents now I have to get rid of your father, and I think I will do it again this time to your real father!" He turned to Severus with his wand out pointed and yelled, " Avada Kedavra!" but in the middle of the two words Amanda had jumped out of no where and been hit, not Severus.  
  
Then four voices rang clearly out, two were straight Avada Kedavras while one sounded like it was sung and the other one was just raw energy. They all hit Voldemort at the same time. His body fell to the ground, the death mark disappeared and the Death Eaters disappeared. Out of the smoke walk the heros of the wizarding world, to be written in books forever this way: Harry Snape, The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Concurred S. Snape, The Ex-Death Eater turned Spy for Our Side Albus Dumbledore, The Greatest Wizard of All Time Flenn Nicolas Slawhead, A Boy-Singer of Many Talents  
  
A/N- Over 5 thousand words! Did ya guys like it! No it isn't the end! Next chapter cleaning up the mess and getting us all into a new school where we can still learn. Let me know what you thing! 


	17. Chapter 17

~ Chapter 17 ~ ~ Alive & New School ~  
  
After the killing course was cast the four were thrown backward in a small explosion. Severus who landed close to Amanda moved over to see her. There she lay, "She doesn't even look dead." Severus said softly. He held back tears as he wipe some hair out of her face. He moved over pulling her into his lap as he laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry for me, Severus." He looked up and saw almost identical eyes of his little sister looking up at him.  
  
"Amanda, your. alive." He said softly in shock and she smiled at him  
  
"Amazing talent you have to state the obvious." She said trying to be funny but the pained look in her eyes gave her away. Harry walked over and put a hand on Severus' shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad." He said, not even trying to stop the tears that were running down his face (but well mixed with sweat so you didn't know it was tears).  
  
"So, have you killed Oldie Moldie Voldie?" she asked him and he looked over at her  
  
"Your alive?"  
  
"Looks like it!" she said happily. Then Malum ran over. as fast as he could and dropped to his knees in front of her, seeing that she was alive.  
  
"You okay little sister?" Amanda nodded  
  
"How much damage has been done to the rest of the school?" Severus asked  
  
"Bad, fights took place everywhere" Malum said as Severus made to help Amanda up  
  
"No go help others, I'll be okay here!" Amanda told them and they went out to go help others  
  
~~~~~~~~ Nikkie Slawhead saw Ron laying in a puddle of blood. She ran over to him and placed a hand on his forehead. She could tell he had been hit with the pain curse one too many times. She knelt beside him and began to sing, as she song her hair grew long, past the middle of her back and turned blue. After she finished the song she looked down at him and smiled as his eyes fluttered open, "Ron! Your okay!" she cried and buried her face into his chest. At first Ron didn't know who she was but he soon figured it out as he said,  
  
"Shhh. Nikkie, it will be all right, I okay now. shh" She looked up at him and smiled and he looked at her oddly,  
  
"Why do you have blue hair?"  
  
"I'll tell you later" she said, and he nodded as the three male Snapes ran up.  
  
"Miss Slawhead, Mr. Weasley, can you both stand?" Severus asked and the two nodded, "Then go over to the corner where all the alive are gathering." He said and the three walked off again (not before Harry got to make sure Ron was okay thought).  
  
~~~~~~~ The guys kept walking and healing and sending people on their way to the corner. When there they saw Harry's Lady in Red. She was healing people with the flick of her hand. She walked over to Harry, "Harry Alexander, The-Boy-Who-Lived, no The-Boy-Who-Help-Save-The-World. I thank you, my love. You have helped to bring my families out of hiding." She said as Malum and Severus looked at her in shock, it was hardly ever that a Birthstone Snake fell in love with a mortal. The last was Dumbledore, but his love was killed 30 years before they knew him and before him it hadn't happened from the time of the Founders.  
  
She moved a hand and put it on Harry's scare, and when she removed her hand it changed. When the lightning bolt scare was there was a snake that was winding down his forehead and stopping at the top of his nose, between his eyebrows. Harry reached a hand up and felt a finger down it. "It means you are loved by a Birthstone Snake. Plus you have the power of our Birthstone."  
  
"You're my Prophetess" he asked her looking confused  
  
"I must confess I am, Romagna Prophetess, Princess of Rubies, and seer. But later on we will talk, I promise you that." She said as she ran her hand through his hair and she disappeared.  
  
Harry looked at Malum, "What did she mean by 'you have the power of our Birthstone'?"  
  
"Think of yourself as a snake." He said and Harry did so. He felt himself get smaller and when he opened his eyes everything was larger. Then Severus held a mirror down low and Harry was shocked at what he saw. Where he was standing there was a ruby red snake with green eyes and a lightning bolt scare down his forehead. The snake closed it's eyes and Harry was standing there again.  
  
~ Later that Day ~ "I regret having to inform you this, but Hogwarts is now long in any condition to have students attend. We will be moving to another school for at least the rest of this year." Dumbledore said as everyone muttered stuff, "We will be attending Secret Garden School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone please touch your portkey (that had magically appeared in front of him) and on three we will be there. One. two. three." and with a pop they were at Secret Garden.  
  
Secret Garden wasn't just a school it was a whole little town. The school was made of gray stone and it was the same size of Hogwarts, there were store, shops, and little restaurants around the school (about 500 ft away, just to stay off school grounds). There were little houses and everything anyone could want in a town.  
  
All kinds of people were running around too. Centaurs, fairies with different color hair, leprechauns, and these ones weren't small like other leprechauns they could pass off for normal people any day, there were shape- shifters, very odd with multi colored hair and rainbow colored eyes, and any other magical creature you could imagine.  
  
Then a little girl around 12 with brown eyes and rainbow colored eyes (half werewolf half shape-shifter) ran up yelling "Professor Snape!" Everyone looked at Severus who was looking shocked but everyone understood (but still a little taken aback by what they saw) as she threw her arms around Malum who hugged the girl gently back. "Your back to stay right, Professor?" the little girl asked him as she looked up at him. He bent down to her level, "We will see, my girl, we will see. Could you be a doll and go get Headmaster Leonardo, Miss Sylvia." She nodded and he winked at her jokingly as she turned around and started running up the hill he yelled, "Thanks Sydney!"  
  
A/N: 4844 words? Good yea? You guys really didn't think I kill myself off now did ya. ( I hope you guys liked it, hey Prophetess of Hearts you were right! Umm. to the review about Malum's name it means malum : evil, misfortune, misdeed, crime, injury, damage, don't know why he has that name but I just liked the sound of it. It just proves Amanda's an odd ball with her being the only girl and her having the only normal name (after all Severus means stern, harsh) So let me know what you thoughts. 


	18. Chapter 18

The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family ~ Chapter 18 ~ ~ But I Didn't Do Anything To Get Points Taken Away Professor Snape! ~  
  
Author's Note: It's a Merry Christmas chapter, well a belated one.. With no plot!!!! Just Malum acting crazy. an't that the best though  
  
In the Great Hall of Secret Garden School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwart's students/professors mixed with the people of the other school. Harry was with Severus, Malum, Amanda, and Ablus as the Professors (of both schools) and the Ministry of Magic congratulated them.  
  
Albus excused himself and walked over to talk to a tall man who's gray hair went down his back and had a gray mustache. This man (who's brown eyes twinkled as much as Albus' blue ones) was Sebastian Dezydery the Headmaster of Secret Garden.  
  
"So, Albus, my cousin, that's Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, now The-Boy- Who-Helped-Save-The-World?"  
  
"Well, Seb, it is actually Harry Snape, but yes that's him."  
  
"Who would have thought the greatest wizard, besides you of course, would be part Vampire?" Sebastian said, Dumbledore nodded wonder what his friend was getting to, "Dose the Ministry know of his. family ties?" His voice stressed 'ties', sure he wasn't prejudiced about any magical creature, in fact several other vampires taught at his school. But the Ministry of Magic, they were different. they didn't believe magical creatures should be trusted. That's why Secret Garden was hidden, only people under invite could come there, and almost no one knew of the real location.  
  
"I suppose, they know he is a Snape now, and everyone knows Severus is partly one."  
  
After saying that Harry, Amanda, Severus, and Malum appeared out of nowhere. "Too many people!" Harry said and stopped to say hello to Albus.  
  
"Harry, this is Professor Dezydery, Sir, this is my nephew, Harry Snape." Malum said proudly introducing the two men. They shook hands,  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sir." Harry said, and the older man nodded  
  
"Very nice to finally meet the boy my cousin has told me so much about." Professor Dezydery said as his eyes twinkled. Then he turned to Amanda, "So I heard it was Malum and Severus' little sister who was the second to live through the Killing Curse, very impressive, Amanda."  
  
"Thank you Sebastian." Amanda said, after knowing him almost all her life.  
  
~ Dinner That Night ~ At dinner Harry sat at the Head table worried, his father and Malum hadn't shown up yet that night. Harry looked over at Amanda, who was busy talking to a man with multi colored hair and eyes the color of the rainbow. Harry had learned earlier that that was Professor Nikel Calogero, and he was a Shape-Shifter. Harry looked down at the tables of students, Ron was sitting next to Nicki, holding hands under the table. On the other side of the table sat Hermione and Nick, who were talking about some book or another. Harry was still shocked when he thought about it. They had found out the Slawhead twins were really Singers (explains their blue hair) a dying race of people who'd magic only comes to then only when they sing.  
  
"Don't worry about ol' Malum and Severus, their fine, I'll bet if its anything they got into an argument with Kazuo." Said a man with shoulder length brown hair (with light blonde highlights) and dark green eyes. "By the way, I'm Kobe Forest."  
  
"I'm Harry Snape." Harry said as he shook the man's hand, that man reminded him of Lupin, "Can I ask who Kazuo is?"  
  
Kobe smiled funnily, "Not who, what."  
  
"Okay, what's Kazuo?" Harry asked looking at the man who was rather odd  
  
"He is a rust colored Gryphon that lives here. People belive that it was once a human, and that's why it has so much power. so it likes to look people in their rooms or not let them get by the hallway," seeing Harry's worried look it added, "he never hurts them thought. It's just Kazuo's idea of fun."  
  
Harry nodded as the doors flew open and in walked the two people they had been talking about. A kid at one of the table stood up, his mop of blonde hair falling in his eyes, "Your late Professor Snape!" he yelled. The whole hall went quite. Severus turned to the boy with an evil glint in his eyes. Malum however smiled and turned to him,  
  
"I'm a teacher, I can be late."  
  
"That's not fair!" Said the blonde boy with a smile  
  
"Who said life was fair, Mr. Radko?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"When?"  
  
"During potions." The whole hall was still quite, the people from Hogwarts were waiting for Malum to snape, like Severus did to them.  
  
"Really? Well ten points from your house."  
  
"I'm in your house, Professor!"  
  
"Oh? Fine, ten points from his house." Malum said and pointed to a boy with black hair at another table. The whole table with the blonde busted out laughing.  
  
"Malum." A voice warned from the Head Table. It happened to be a short man with red hair, that was brighter then any of Ron's family.  
  
"That's Professor Derick McDerek, he is a Leprechaun." Kobe whispered to Harry  
  
"Fine! No points taken off!" He turned to look at the boy with black hair (who upon closer look had dark red though out the black), "But trust me, Mr. O'Conor, I'll be watching you." He walked closer to the boy then ruffled the kids hair and smiled, "Just kidden' Dalmazio"  
  
Severus shook his head at Malum as they walked up to the table, Malum took a seat next to McDerek and Severus sat down on the other side of Harry, "That was odd, Father."  
  
"That's your uncle." 


End file.
